Behind An Act
by Forest for the Trees
Summary: "A performer gives their soul to touch hearts." Simple as that. Both of them are learning there's more than pretending in life. When they meet, the blonde and the brunet both learn to go for what they want, and a new beginning forms./ AU, Kim/Jack. On Hiatus.


**A/N: What's up my fellow readers? Congrats. If you're reading this... you have just put a smile on my face (aka, made me happy.). I've been working on this for probably... weeks. Yeah, weeks. Or a month. I forget. Also, I'm sorry for making new stories and not updating others, I just have been losing interest in them a lot... like, a lot-a lot.  
**

**Anywho, my inspiration for this was when I was watching America's Got Talent, Zarkana from Cirque Du Soleil (A famous acrobatic performance from Montreal, Canada. GO CANADA! I was born there.) was performing, and I searched it up a bit, and that's how I ended up with this. Also, Olivia Holt also said she was a fan of Cirque Du Soleil... I think. I found an interview on YouTube, maybe you should search it up (JK)!  
**

**Anyways, hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it... or Prancing Unicorns.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Run-In With Yourself

* * *

Trying to be an acrobat can go wrong in many ways.

Jack shook his dark brown hair as he watched his friend, Jerry Martinez, about to attempt a back handspring off the seven-stacked mat they had formed in the last fifteen minutes during martial arts practice, along with Eddie Stilton and Milton Krupnick.

"Jerry, I really don't think it's a good idea. For a fact, there's a 72 percent chance you will fail, and break your wrist and neck," stated Milton, who was also watching Jerry, who had just done it, and, obviously, failed. He had fallen flat on his chest, his face mopping the floor as Eddie had a rough time dragging him out of the way as Milton was preparing to do a back flip off.

"Step aside guys, you're about to get schooled!" Milton proclaimed. Jack chuckled.

"I bet you five bucks that he's going to fall right on his butt," whispered Jerry as he and Eddie made their way over to the brunet, doing a little dance in the process.

They shook hands. "You're on!" he answered, with a smirk. They waited, and finally, Milton got his nerve and jumped.

He had done it.

Jack opened his palm with a smug look. Jerry grudgingly took out five crumpled sheets of one dollar bills and slapped them into his waiting hands, muttering rapid Spanish under his breath. After a few seconds, he added his piece of gum that he had been chewing for the past hour, which had been out of taste for 45 minutes already, to the pile.

"Yeah... thanks," said Jack, who took the gum in between his index finger and his thumb, a look of remorse as he dropped it in one of Rudy's nearest trash cans.

"You've just been played by the Miltonator!" Milton exclaimed as he made his way over. They gave him a hard stare.

"What?" he asked, "It's just simple nicknaming."

All of the others shook their heads in dispute at the gangly red-head.

The goofed off some more after those events. After about twenty minutes, the door opened with a loud thud.

Rudy walked in, unable to keep still for more than three seconds.

"Rudy, what is up with you?" Eddie asked not quite so eager to learn, walking up to him.

Jerry got up from the bench and made his way over. He chuckled. "Yeah, it's like you saw a prancing unicorn!"

Jack laughed at Jerry's comment. He made his way, along with Milton, towards their Sensei at the front of the dojo.

"You guys, I got us all tickets to see Danse Secrète perform tonight!" Rudy explained, shaking like a chinchilla that came back from being on a giant rollercoaster.

They all stared at him with open mouths except Milton, who was nodding encouragingly.

"Rudy, we have no clue what you are talking about," Jerry said, the first to snap out of Rudy's Boredom Babble Land.

"Of course you don't!" he answered sardonically, turning his back to Jerry like a toddler that was mad at his dad or friend. Milton rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Danse Secrète is a performing show, who do tricks and dances and stuff like a circus, only cooler, and less creepy. They're trained in dance, gymnastics, and even martial arts," he explained, a small glimmer in his eyes. It was Rudy's turn to nod vigorously.

"So, will you please come and see them perform?" he pleaded. Jerry and Eddie looked at the pair.

"If there's food and girls, were in!" Eddie answered cheerfully. Rudy cheered, pumping his fist into the air. They turned to the final person.

"You guys, I'm not going to some stupid circus show!" said Jack, who turned to folding his towel. They gave him the puppy-dog face.

He laughed dryly. "There's no way, no face including, that would make me go with you guys" Jack answered determinedly, no mercy in his eyes.

**...**

"I cannot believe you made me come," grumbled a very cranky Jack. His tan face was contorted into an emotionless mask as Rudy and the rest of the guys whooped happily on their way to the San Jose Theater Downtown.

Jerry, for no reason at all, started to sing the Seaford High Pep Song at the top of his lungs with the windows rolled all the way down, "S-E-A-F-O-R-D. GREATEST SCHOOL IN HI-STO-"

"Shut up!" shouted Jack, as he had been silent the whole car ride.

"Touchy, touchy!" Jerry muttered, and fastened to play with his seat belt at the front of the car. No one spoke the rest of the ride, the only noise of the clicking whenever Rudy put on the turn signal, and the sound of other cars.

Finally, after what was twenty minutes, they pulled into the theater's parking lot and got out, each slamming the door shut, no one harder than Jack.

They all trudged up the steps to the main entrance, where they were greeted by woman with pamphlets. Rudy nodded curtly and took one, and gave her the tickets.

"You're here for the Danse Secrète performance, correct?" she asked, looking at them intently. They all nodded in unison.

"Okay, just go down that hallway, take a left, and you'll see a set of maroon doors and slip right in!" the woman explained, and handed them back their now cut-smaller tickets. Rudy nodded curtly again, and they went in the direction she had pointed to.

Milton checked his watch. "Come on, let's hurry. The shows supposed to start any minute!"

At that, they all sprinted (with the exception of Jack), taking a quick, sharp left turn, and finally, stopped panting in front of the doors. Trying to get in without drawing attention to themselves, they opened the loudly creaking door, heading toward their seats in Aisle 4.

They had just settled in their seats when the red velvet curtain rose, revealing the enormous stage and the performance.

* * *

"Come on, Kimberly! Pick up the pace; you're going to be late for your time to onstage!" the brunette hissed backstage. The blonde beside her whipped to face her fellow performer and friend as she struggled to find her mask.

"You think it's _my_ fault you wanted to switch performance characters with me?" she snapped, her hazel orbs frantically searching the dressing room for the small, silver mask that went with her costume. She smoothed her small, midnight blue dress, which had bells all over that chimed faintly when moving. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, covered with black roses, her black shoes, gold laced, shuffling around. Her white and blue striped tights weren't helping her anymore than her friend.

The girl narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't want to have a big part. Anyways, the dress didn't even look good on me, when it looked fantastic on you. Take it as a little... reward, or gift," she answered coolly, picking at her nails as if uninterested to discuss this topic. Of course.

Just as Kim blew her bangs out of her hazel eyes, the door opened.

"Salutations!" a voice greeted, the head popping through the door. A small curtain of brown hair, then hazel eyes, followed by glasses as the girl stepped into the room.

"Ditto to you, Julie!" answered Kim with a smile. Julie timidly flounced her way over.

Grace started to primp her hair into a braid. "So what's the news update?"

Julie smiled, and looked as if in thought. She snapped her fingers.

"Kim's due onstage in eight minutes, and you, Grace, are due in thirteen minutes. You both enter in the right wing," Julie answered simply, as if to say it was that easy. Both girls nodded.

While Julie was helping Grace with her earrings, Kim went back to scouting her mask.

"Kim, why aren't you wearing your mask?" another performer, Shawna, who was really pretty and had long, golden hair and blue eyes, tipped in through the doorway. Urgency was making it's way into her voice as she smoothed down her exact same dress as Kim's, only it was red and white. Her own mask was gold and lavender.

"I'm trying to find it! Have you seen it somewhere?" she cried out in exasperation, with a question of her own. Shawna shook her head, and ducked out of the room.

Wild thoughts were racing through the blonde's mind as she scoured the entire dressing room once more. At last, unable to take it anymore, Julie reverted her attention back to her friend.

"Kim, calm down, _calm down_. There, good, Now take deep breaths. In, out. Think, where have you last seen, or put it. Clear your mind of other thoughts. Good. Can you speak louder?" the small brunette ordered in a serene way, however, there was an edge to her voice when she said it. Kim did as she was told.

Grace, unable to take their lack of view of time, shouted at them, "Oh, just look at around the backstage area, for heaven's sake!"

The two stared quite a bit at their friend, who was usually cool, calm, collected, and had a handful amounts of remarks, at her sudden burst of impatience. Kim held up her hands, as if in surrender.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your dress in a twist!" she replied, backing out into the hallway. She turned and sprinted towards the hallway which led to the main entrance.

Turning the corner, she hit against something, or someone, roughly. Of the impact, Kim fell to the floor, the other person sprawled on the floor too. Brushing off dust, Kim struggled to get up.

Once she regained her balance, she finally getting up and settled for a glare.

"Ever watch where your going?"

* * *

**A/N: Heh, guess I left it off there. Probably it was because I was sick of trying to finish this one chapter. Eh. Sorry. So, yeah, this is AU (I just so happen to like writing like that). I hadn't really thought of ending it this way, but I couldn't think of another setting I could have finished it, so I ended up like this. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**And who's excited for the... (Drumroll please!) 2012 SUMMER OLYMPICS IN ENGLAND? I am SO excited for it! I'm rooting for China (Where the rest of my family's from), Canada (Where I'm from), U.S.A (Of course, I live here!), France (I love France, and take French class), Japan (Mainly because my friends are obsessed with their art), and England (I really want to go there, and I like the accents).  
**

**Let me know who you're rooting for in the Olympics, and please review your thoughts about this story so far!  
**

**"Now it's a festivaaallllllll!"  
**

**-Lulu :3  
**


End file.
